Wireless radios, particularly those used for multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, may utilize a single baseband module in conjunction with multiple phased array radio frequency (RF) heads. These multiple RF heads may include components associated with the RF transmitters and RF receivers, which may be coupled to an antenna array to facilitate the transmission and reception of wireless data. Each of the RF heads typically includes a number of transmit and receive chains dedicated to each frequency band of operation. Thus, to enable wireless communications with additional frequency bands, additional RF heads are added to the system. The additional radio heads are generally connected to the baseband module via coaxial cables. However, the coaxial cables, along with their accompanying RF connectors, are large and expensive, and their placement as part of a mobile device may thus be difficult.
The exemplary aspects of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.